Senshi from Deviluke
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Momo and Nana were normal girls one day until they met Luna. They become senshi and work with sailor moon.


Senshi from Deviluke

A Sailor Moon x To Love Ru crossover

Act 0

**Sayuri Lapis: I do not own To Love Ru or Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and To Love Ru belongs to Kentaro Yabuki and Saki Hasemi. This was written only for fun. **

"Wake up Rito!" Momo said seductively as she sat on his bed, wearing nothing but a robe. The orange haired boy slowly opened his eyes and saw Momo sitting on top of him.

"MOMO!" Rito screamed and fell off the bed. "Finally!" Momo squealed and hugged him. "I was trying to wake you up for minutes!"

"Get off of me, someone's going to come in here and get the wrong idea!" Rito squealed. "Can I hug you for a little bit?" She pouted, giving Rito puppy eyes.

"NO!" Rito screamed. "What's going on in here?" Nana asked as she opened the door. She then gasped. "Rito…" She growled.

"Nana, it's not what you think, she…" Rito started. "I don't want to hear it; I have had enough of you trying to rape my sister." She growled.

"I wasn't raping your sister!" Rito screamed. "Oh yeah, then why was she only wearing a robe?" Nana asked as she was beating him up.

"She came into my room!" The orange haired boy yelled. "Whatever, just go downstairs. Mikan is preparing breakfast." Nana let go of Rito's neck.

"Ok…" Rito muttered. He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and saw Mikan making breakfast and watching the morning news.

"Hey Mikan…" Rito started, but the brown haired girl ignored him and watched the screen. "Last night, there were three robbers that tried to rob the Sainan jewelry store, but they were stopped by a mysterious phantom of justice called Sailor V."

"Wow…" Mikan muttered. "Sailor V did it again. I bet she's on good terms with the police." Rito said. "And where's my breakfast Mikan?"

"It's getting ready." She answered. Lala Deviluke then sauntered into the kitchen, "Is breakfast almost ready?" She asked. Mikan nodded.

"Was Sailor V on the news again?" The pink haired girl asked. "Yeah, I don't get why you are so obsessed with magical girls like that." Rito muttered.

"Sailor V is so awesome! She fights crime like a superhero Rito, don't you get it? I wish I can fight like Sailor V too." Lala sighed. "But these crimes happen at night, and I get sleepy at night."

"Why don't you drink coffee then? It helps you stay awake at night." Mikan suggested. "Maw!" Celine said in agreement.

Rito sighed and looked back at the screen. "In other news, the national security has issued a warning that everyone should not be out after 7:00 because there has been recent incidents of people that have been going missing, especially in the Sainan area." The TV reporter said.

"Wow, that's scary." Mikan said in surprise. "Onee-chan, let's go!" Momo whined. "Ok, Rito and I are coming." Lala called out.

"Leave Rito behind. He tried to rape Momo this morning." Nana snapped. "I wasn't trying to rape Momo!" Rito yelled, his face becoming red.

"Rito didn't mean to. Now let's get going, see ya later Mikan!" Lala said and took Rito with her. "Bye." The brown haired girl muttered.

"Come on Rito, let's go, Momo and Nana, stay out of trouble!" Lala Deviluke said. "Ok!" The twins said and flew away into the sky.

Lala and Rito were by themselves. "Look, there's Haruna!" The pink haired girl pointed to a blue haired girl. _Haruna? _Rito thought, his face becoming red and his heart started to beat fast.

"Good morning Lala-san and Rito-kun." Haruna greeted. "Good morning!" Lala responded back. "G-Good morning Haruna-chan!" Rito greeted, his palms sweating.

"What's wrong Rito-kun?" Haruna asked. "N-Nothing!" The orange haired boy replied. "Let's go! We're going to be late for class!" Haruna exclaimed.

"You're right. I think we can do something about that." Lala winked. _Oh no…Don't tell me…_Rito thought. "Let's use my rocket ship thingy." She said and whipped up one of her rocket inventions with her cell phone.

"Lala, I don't think we should…" Rito started, but the rocket shot off. "Wooaaahhh!" Rito screamed. "This is fun Lala-san!" Haruna yelled.

Soon, the rocket stopped, but Rito fell on the ground. "Really Lala?" He growled as he stood up. "Sorry Rito, but I wanted to go to school quicker." The pink haired girl giggled.

Rito wanted to scream at her, but he couldn't. "Let's get to class." He grumbled. As they walked into the classroom, they saw a lot of kids chattering. "What's going on?" Haruna asked.

"Lala-chan, Haruna-chan!" A black pig tailed girl came crying to them. "Mio-chan? What's the matter?" Lala asked.

"Risa went missing last night!" She sobbed. "When did she go missing?" Haruna asked. "The last time I saw her was last night, we were partying until three in the morning, so I decided to drop her off at home, and after I started to walk home, I heard a scream come from her." She explained.

"Did you see what the monster was?" Lala then asked. Mio shook her head. "It didn't only happen to Risa, 8 other students went missing from this class too." She said.

"Now that you look at the class, it does look a little empty." Haruna said, looking around. "I'm really scared right now; I want to just go home and lock myself up in my room." Mio said.

"This is getting suspicious; do you think they may be assassins from that Talha Galaxy Rito?" Lala asked at the orange haired boy. "Maybe, I don't really know." Rito muttered.

Meanwhile, on the planet Deviluke, King Deviluke was on his throne. "Sir, I have received a report from Zastin, who is on earth right now." One of his comrades said.

"What's the report?" The king said. "There have been recent reporting's of people going missing, they don't know exactly why though." He said.

"That means Lala needs to come back here. She can't stay on earth any longer if there is danger going on there." He sighed, drinking out of his fancy cup.

There was an awkward silence for a while until there was a bang shook the castle. "What was that?" The king asked. "I don't know…" One of his comrades mumbled. "WELL GO CHECK IT OUT!" The king yelled.

All of the men scuttled around the room and walked into the command center. "King, look here!" He yelled.

"What is it?" The king rose from his throne and walked into the command center. "It's this." One of the grown men said and brought up a screen closer up. The cup then fell from his hand and broke as soon as it hit the ground. "Wh-what is the Dark Kingdom doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know!" One of the men said. "Get your weapons ready!" The king shouted. _I thought we buried them down deep into earth many centuries ago…Why are they back here?_

"Hey King of Deviluke! Where is your castle? We're going to destroy you guys and take over the earth along with it as well! Surrender now!" Queen Beryl laughed.

Lala gasped. "Is there something wrong Lala?" Rito asked. "It's nothing." The pink haired girl answered. "You look kind of pale. Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse's office?" He then asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Lala said. _What is this bad feeling I have inside of me? _

Meanwhile, Momo and Nana were sitting on top of a building, looking bored. "What do you want to do Momo?" The pink haired girl asked her twin. "Momo?" She asked.

"Huh?" Momo asked, looking dazed. "I said what do you want to do?" Nana explained. "What were you thinking about?" She then asked.

"I got a feeling, a really bad feeling." Momo told her. "About what?" Nana asked. "Something bad is happening at Deviluke right now. I can just feel it." Momo said, twirling her hair.

"Whatever…" Nana muttered and looked around until she saw a black cat. "Look, it's a cat." Nana squealed. "And it's meowing too, let's see what it wants." Momo said and closed her eyes. "It says it wants us to take the band aid off of its forehead."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's take it off!" Nana said and took the band aid off. "A crescent shaped bald spot?" She asked.

"Myaaa!" The cat screamed and scratched Nana. "Kyaaaa!" She screamed. "Bad Kitty! Bad Kitty!"

"Calm down Nana." Momo said and took the black cat away from her. "Shoo kitty, you hurt my sister. Shoo!"

The cat stared long at them. "That cat is creepy!" Nana cried. Momo stared at the cat. The cat ran away. "There's something strange with that cat." Momo said. "Tell me about it! I want to go home so Mikan can treat my cat scratch!" Nana sobbed.

"Let's go." Momo sighed and picked up Nana.

Meanwhile, Lala and Rito were walking home with Haruna. "Don't you think it is scary that people are disappearing one by one?" Rito asked Haruna. "It sure is. My sister went missing last night."

"What, even your sister? What's going on here with this city?" Rito asked. "Look, Kitty-chan!" Lala squealed. Rito and Haruna

"What's your name? Huh? Huh?" She asked the cat. "Meawww!" She meowed. "You look so cute! I wonder where your owner is. And what is that crescent shaped bald spot on your head?" She asked and looked at the cat. "Lala-sama, get away from the cat!" Peke said.

"You're no fun!" Lala grumbled and walked away. The cat stared at Lala, Rito, and Haruna as they walked away. "I think I have found the mysterious senshi from Deviluke." She said.

To Be continued in Act 1


End file.
